The current invention is directed to an apparatus for rotating a threaded device, and more specifically to an apparatus for rotating and thus tightening or loosening a wing union nut, such as a wing union nut utilized in connecting high pressure manifold equipment.
There are a number of applications in the oil and gas industry which require the placement of threaded closure, connecting or tightening devices. Threaded nuts, caps, and other devices may be utilized to close the end of a tube or to connect threaded members together. Many such devices are essentially comprised of a body with an internal thread and a plurality of lugs. Space restraints and sometimes location often make the rotation of the threaded devices difficult. For example, wing union nuts utilized for high pressure manifold equipment are currently tightened using a hammer to hit the lugs on the wing union nut. It is difficult in confined spaces and/or in elevated locations such as a derrick to hammer the wing nut. Oftentimes, the hammer will glance off the lug or will miss the lug completely. Such situations can be a safety hazard to the operator and may also cause damage to other equipment.